Decendents Of Heroes
by The Impossible Child
Summary: This is my first Sonic Fanfiction, so I know it's crap. But if you guys tell me how I could improve (Spelling, grammar, word choice, character personality, etc.) It will get better.
1. Chapter 1

Decendents Of Heroes

The Journey Begins

Dylan's POV

I woke up to the sound of a beeping noise near my head. I groggily lifted my head to see what was making the noise. It turned out to be my alarm clock. I had set it to 10:00 am. I shut it off and got up to try and wake up. I looked around and noticed that my room looked like a tornado had gone through it.

"Well I might as well clean it." I said leaving my bed. It took me a couple minutes to get everything where it belonged. I looked around my room, pleased with my results. I noticed that my calendar was on the floor. I picked it up and put it on the door that went to the stairs. When I put it on the door I noticed that today's date was circled. I chuckled when I remembered what happened yesterday. I had been so excited that my 18th birthday was tomorrow(Or today, if you're talking in present tense.) that I was almost sprinting around my room. So much for being an adult.

"Well If I'm an adult today, I might as well look good." I said to no one in particular while walking towards my closet (I already had my outfit picked.) I put on a black shirt with a black jacket over that, I then put a pair of torn jeans with a black belt with a skull on it with a red belt over that, and I put my red and black shoes on. My shoes looked like dad's except they are completely red on the top and are black on the bottom and don't have rockets on the bottom. Sound familiar? Well I won't tell you who he is just yet. I looked in the mirror in the bathroom. Time for some info about myself. I'm the first ever recorded natural born crossbreed. (My friend and cousins were born after me.) I had my dad's body, except I was completely red and had blue eyes. I also had his quill style. Two quills on each side, one on the top going down, and a sixth in the back also going down. I had mom's bat wings and darker skin. If you at don't at least know who my dad is at this point then there's something wrong with you.

"Well Mom and Dad are probably down stairs by now." I walked out of my room and descended the stairs. When I got to the living room it turns out I was right. Mom was sitting on the couch. In her usual outfit, you know the one that looks like it's a black bodysuit with a heart chest piece, long white gloves with pink where she puts her arms in, and long white shoes with hearts on the front. Mom was a white bat, who was also a treasure hunter and G.U.N. agent. Okay I'm just going to say it right here incase you live under a freaking rock, My mom is Rouge The Bat.

My Dad was standing next to her. Like I said he has the same general shape, the only differences is that he is black and has red streaks on his quills, arms, legs,and around his eyes, and has a patch of white fur on his chest. He usually wears just his shoes, which were like mine except they were white and black on the top, red on the bottom, and had rockets on the sole, and gloves. My dad is a agent for G.U.N. He is also called the Ultimate Lifeform. That's right My dad is Shadow The Hedgehog.

Mom noticed me when I entered the room

"Happy birthday Dylan!...god I feel old." Mom added with obvious fake sadness.

"I don't." Dad mumbled

Mom cleared her throat. "Well lets get this started!" After she was done talking she reached behind the couch and pulled out two presents. She hand me the first one and I opened it. Inside were a pair of shoes that looked ALOT like the ones I were wearing.

"Uhh, no offence, but these are the exact same ones I have on." I pointed out.

Mom just pointed to the shoes "Look at the bottom." I did what she said and gasped.

"What?!"

"You kept saying that rocket shoes would really help you run. So we thought "What the heck." And got you a pair" Mom explained.

"Thanks!" I said.


	2. Chapter 2

"Oh and the other one's from your dad. I think you should open that by yourself,"mom said

I raised an eyebrow. "Why?"

Mom just smiled "Just cause" Then both her and dad walked out of the room. When they were both gone I opened the box. When I saw what was inside I was stunned. There was a lone red gem in the case. It was a little smaller then my hand. It shone with a powerful inner energy. It was one of the seven gems that Dad and Sonic had used to save the world more times than I can count in the past. It was a Chaos Emerald. I was confused. When I touched it I felt a strange tingling , like the energy was going into me but it was meeting resistance. I put the chaos emerald in my pocket.

"Okay you guys can come back now!" I shouted

Mom and Dad both walked back in. Well I say they both walked in, but really only Dad walked, Mom swaggered in with obvious pride.

"So how do you like your gift?" Mom smiled, the cockyness clear in her voice.

My face took on a bored expression. "Oh, please, I honestly doubt you did ALL the work. You must have had SOME help."

Mom turned with a huff of annoyance. "God, you are so much like your dad that it's annoying. Besides I'm sure you want to test it out."

My jaw dropped. "Wh...Wait, are you saying.."

Mom turned towards me. "Of course I'm saying that. We're going to see if you've got Shadow's powers. Why do you think we got you one of the Chaos Emeralds? Because it matches your color?"

Draco's POV

I was standing behind the garage with a lit cigarette in my hand. I was wearing my usual outfit: black pants, black shirt, black trench coat, black shoes, and a pair of black leather gloves. I don't wear black because it's my favorite color, I wear it cause it matches my natural color, and it's very useful in my line of work. I look so much like my brother Shadow its insulting. We have our differences though: I don't have any red streaks, my eyes are purple, although they were grey, long story, and biggest differences of all: I have scales instead of fur, and I have wings. I also have the unique ability to change my shape. Although I can't do extensive changes, I can't grow to the size of a skyscraper or anything else that crazy. The most I can do is change my species: bat, echidna, etc, etc. The explanation involves something about my D.N.A being unstable and the Master Emerald, I've forgotten the details, it's been so long. I took a drag of my cigarette. The reason for my depression, that's the only time you'll see me with one those damn things, is because of me, a prophecy, and Shadow's son Dylan. All of which are connected. Being a prophecy it was COMPLETELY vague but it basically said that a black courier, me, would deliver a weapon, the sword I got the first time I visited Angel Island, to the red hybrid, Dylan, to aid him in defeating a series of evildoers, or bad guys, or however you'd put it, some we have fought, some we haven't. Okay time to stop monologing and let's get to the actual scene, shall we? Okay so I was sitting there with my cigarette when my wife, Maximillia, I know it's a long name, but we just call her Maxi, she 's a wolf, I know you might find that weird but you know what they say: True love knows no bounds, she usually wears a t-shirt and jeans with a pair of sneakers, she's a tomboy, as some of you call it, anyway, she came up from behind me and held my hand.

"Draco, what's wrong?" She redundantly inquired.

I Growled "You know exactly what's wrong! I have to give Dylan the sword that will set him down a path that might kill him. And on his 18th goddamn birthday too!"

She was still calm even though I looked I was about to kill someone. "How do you know it will happen today?"

I was still REALLY tense when I spoke. "Tikal told me."

Maxi had a shocked expression, then she immediately gained her confidence back "When?"

I had calmed down somewhat when I talked "When we visited Angel Island last week. She explained everything. Today is the day."

Maxi smiled "You know Tikal would try to do something if it was GUARANTEED Dylan would die."

I smiled "Yeah you're right, probably shouldn't tell the kids this. They might try something."  
I threw the cigarette to the dirt and ground it with my heel.  
"Come on! We need to go!"


	3. Chapter 3

-Dylan's POV-

I walked to the backyard. Dad had put a scarecrow up as the target. That's all he ever used it for, target practice. Pieces of it had been blown off, scorch marks riddling the edges, now it was my turn. I pulled my hand back, the way I had seen Dad do it numerous times. I felt the power build in my arm, then I released. What I thought would happen was that the Chaos Spear would shoot out and and damage the scarecrow, but not blow part of it off. What really happened was that I felt the energy go through my arm, but it slowed down and stopped before it left as the spear.

Dad came over. "What happened? Why didn't you do it?"

I stared at my hand. "I did do it. It just stopped before it...left. I felt the energy move, but it was slow, like something was resisting it."

Mom was thinking, then she looked like she had a idea. "How about we go to Angel Island? Knuckles might be able to help."

Dad shrugged "We might as well try. Not like we have anything else to do."

Mom gave Dad a look that was enough to break anyone. Besides dad, of course. We already knew what to do when we needed to go to Angel Island fast. Me and Mom got closer to Dad.

Then he said "Chaos Control."

And literally in a flash we were at Angel Island. We were greeted with my cousin Sapphire and her boyfriend Phoenix fighting. Don't worry they do this all the time. They're very aggressive. Sapphire was a wolf with blue eyes, hence her name, and short hair. She usually wears a black shirt, black pants with yellow bands on the legs, black shoes, black fingerless gloves, and goggles. The only things feminine about her were her blue eyeshadow and the fact that she's a woman. She's even more of a tomboy then her Mom, Maxi. Her Dad's Draco, who is my Dad's brother. Now you might think "If her Dad's Draco, did she get wings?" The answer, surprisingly, is yes. Before I was born, many people thought that half breeds, like me: who inherit some traits from both parents, were a medical/physical impossibility, not sure which. But when I was born, Draco and Maxi decided to take a gamble and, as some people say, "Do it." One thing led to another and Sapphire and her twin sister, Sophie, were born. The person she was fighting, Phoenix, was a wolf, He wears an outfit very similar to Draco's except his gloves and shoes didn't have bands on them, he had black goggles, and two black studded belts. He has relatively short black hair that covers his left eye. No, he doesn't have wings, he's a normal wolf. He had his trenchcoat off right now. Sapphire's twin sister, Sophie was with her boyfriend, Felix, watching, they are basically pacifists but they both knew that no one would get dangerously hurt. Sophie usually wears a yellow t-shirt, blue jeans, and sneakers. Felix wears shirt that's blue and white on the top and grey on the bottom, blue shorts with white pockets and a white lining around the leg openings, and blue and white shoes with grey soles. They didn't do this on purpose, after all, who would, but Phoenix and Felix were brothers, not only that but they were TWIN brothers. So the twin sisters are dating twin brothers. Anyway let's continue, shall we?

Sapphire looked toward us when we appeared. "Dylan!" Which she really shouldn't have done, because that gave Phoenix enough time to trip her to the ground and effectively win the fight.

"Oh, come on! I was saying hi! Couldn't you stop for 5 seconds!?" Sapphire screamed at Phoenix.

Phoenix grinned "You never called time out."

"Oh fuck you!"

Sophie turned towards us. "Well, THAT was a surprising outcome. Why are you here? It's not usual for you to visit Angel Island."

I turned to look right at her. "It's not usual for YOU to be here either. But we came here to see Knuckles speaking of whom." I turned towards the shrine.

The familiar red guardian looked at us. "Don't you have something better to do on your birthday then visit me?"

I shook my head. "You might not believe this, but no."

Knuckles had a confused expression "Excuse me?"

I continued on "You see, a couple minutes ago me and my parents tried to see if I inherited Dad's abilities. It didn't work. But it wasn't like nothing happened, I felt the energy move, but it was being resisted by something that sure as hell wasn't me. We figured that since you guard the Master Emerald, you might have know what the problem is."

Knuckles crossed his arms "I have a idea but I need to talk to Tikal to make sure it won't go wrong.

Knuckles turned towards the Master Emerald and see through Echidna, which might be a ghost, appeared in front of the Master Emerald. She was orange and had blue eyes, it looked like she was wearing a white cloth over her,umm, boobs, a tan skirt with a blue x with red hollow triangles between the x's lines, she was wearing a gold headband, a gold necklace, white sandals, white gloves with blue bracelets around the opening, a gold band on her right arm, and she had white bands on some of her spines.

Tikal had a worried expression. "What's wrong Knuckles? Do you want to talk? Or has something happened?"

"The second one, maybe." Knuckles replied.

Now Tikal was confused. "Maybe? What do you mean maybe?"

Knuckles relayed what I said to Tikal.

Tikal nodded. "I think I know how to fix this." She turned towards me "Dylan, can you please come over here?"

No need to tell me twice, I practically sprinted over there. Tikal and Knuckles both had wide eyes.

Finally Tikal spoke. "Okay so I can fix your problem, but , sadly, there's a catch."

I felt my heart skip a beat. "What's the catch?"

"The catch is the more powerful you are, the more pain you'll be in. And if your dad is any indication, you going to be in a LOT of pain." Tikal explained.

I looked down and mulled the choices around in my head. Finally I made my choice. "Alright."

Tikal and Knuckles both looked at me. "What?" they said in unison.

I raised my head. "I said alright, I want to do it."

-Rouge's POV-  
I tried to walk forward when I heard Dylan agree to do it but someone put their hand on my shoulder. I turned around and saw Shadow.

He had a neutral look on. "He made his choice." He pulled me back.

"I don't even think I could stop him."

I looked at him. "I hope he's going to be alright Shadow."

He was just looking at Dylan. "Don't worry. I know him."


	4. Chapter 4

-Dylan's POV-

Tikal looked at me. "Are you ready?"

"Ready as I'll ever be."

She smirked. "I can see why your Shadow's son."

Tikal opened her hands. There was a small orb of green energy in her hands. She then did the normal chant Knuckles, and evidently she, did whenever they did something involving the Master Emerald. The orb got bigger the more she talked and started turning red.

Then she added "Master Emerald, lead this man through fire and lighting, through pain itself to give him the strength to protect the things he loves." By now the orb was three times It's original size and was a dark red. Then she threw it at me. At first nothing happened. Then I crumpled to the ground, the pain flaring up. If I was asked to describe it I would have said this: it felt like I was on fire. I was on the ground writhing in pain, black spots cruelly dancing in my vision. Knuckles was about to do something when I yelled at him: "Knuckles, if you do something I will kill you!" Just then it felt like the fire turned white hot...then it stopped.

I layed there awhile then I got up. Knuckles walked up to me. "Dylan are you okay?"

I looked at him. "Well I'm not dead so yeah I'm okay." I raised my hand. "Although I do feel different."

Knuckles had I expression I couldn't put my finger on. Was it worry, pity? "Do you think..."

He didn't need to finish. I pulled my hand back and sent my energy through my arm. This time it was different. It was fast, like it was eager to leave. I moved my arm like was doing a horizontal karate chop and the energy left.

"Wow. That's pretty incredible. By the way how did you know you could do it? It looked like you were about to die." Knuckles questioned.

I walked past him. "I didn't."

Knuckles turned around but let me walk away. Then the whole island darkened. I looked up and saw a giant flying ship.

-Author's POV-

The cat was looking at the floating island. She was wearing a purple dress, white leggings, white gloves with white fluff around the openings, and purple high-heeled shoes with a white horizontal stripe on the top of each shoe and with white fluff around the openings, like her gloves. She had a small red gem in the middle of her forehead, was wearing what looked like a red ring on top of her head which had pale purple, I don't know: feathers, hair?, poking out of it which had dark purple tips, had a long pale purple tail which also had a dark purple tip, had yellow eyes, and the cat herself was, of course.

She looked at her companion. "What are we supposed to be looking for again?"

The friend in question was a gray hedgehog. He was only wearing a pair of white gloves with a hollow glowing green circle on each side with a line going to the flat gold rings on the openings, which also had a glowing green line going around the rings, and was also wearing boots with the same gold ring on the top with a red piece right below that, the boots themselves were blue on the sides, gray on the top, and where they would meet it was green. He had a...sizeable amount of white fur around his neck and on the very upper part of his chest, yellow eyes, and had two quills on the back of his head and five quills in the front of his head, going outward from his forehead. (Some people call him pot leaf head because of this.)

He looked at the cat. "I don't know, Blaze, something out of the ordinary."

Blaze looked back at the Island. "Well, Silver, If you mean besides the fact that the Island's flying, than no."

Just then a something shining shot out from the top of the Island.

Silver pointed at it. "Blaze! Did you.."

"Yeah I saw it Silver...I think it was a fireball."

Silver eyes widened. "How do you know?"

Blaze raised her hand and it was covered with fire.

"I control fire Silver, I think I would know."

Blaze looked back up "...What's that ship doing there?"


	5. Chapter 5

Dylan's POV

The ship was about the size of a battleship which was probably what the creator was going for but also curved the design, added the jets and what not to make it fly, and then stuck a red and yellow color scheme on to it. There was a weird logo on it that looked like a grinning mans face.

Then there was a bright light nearby and my uncle Draco was there.

Dad had his hand over his face "Oh for the love of...Please don't tell me that's what I think it is."

Draco shook his head "I'm afraid so."

Dad turned towards him "But Eggman has been gone for 20 years! He's 70 years old."

Draco shook his head. "Not exactly."

Dad had a quizzical look on his face. "What do you mean, "Not exactly."?"

"I honestly can't believe you didn't hear about it, basically 20 years ago, 2 years before you and Rouge had Dylan, Eggman time traveled, with the help of some creature he found, and teamed up with himself from the past, and tried to kill the present day Sonic and the past Sonic. Needless to say they failed miserably. Then both of the Sonics went to their own times. And the Eggmans were trapped somewhere where time didn't pass. So if they escaped somehow, the past Eggman could have gone to his own time, while the Eggman we know could have appeared long enough ago so he could remake the Eggcarrier and get it flying today." Draco explained.

Dad had a small smile on his face. "That means he's the same Eggman."

I decided to speak up. "And if he's the same Eggman that means I can help."

Draco was the one to turn to me. "No you won't it's not..." But I cut him off.

"DON'T GIVE ME THAT "IT'S NOT SAFE" BULLSHIT!"

Everyone stared at me, But I just continued on.

"SONIC FOUGHT EGGMAN WHEN HE WAS EIGHTEEN! AMY HELPED SONIC WHEN SHE WAS SIXTEEN! AND TAILS WAS EVEN YOUNGER THAN THAT AND HE WAS FIGHTING EGGMAN WITH SONIC BEFORE HE MET ANY OF YOU! I WAS THE MOST POPULAR KID AT SCHOOL SIMPLY BECAUSE I WAS SHADOW'S SON!" I poured all the rage, pain, and envy of my life into those words.

"AND BY GOD, BY CHAOS, I WILL EARN THAT PRAISE, AND NOTHING YOU CAN GODDAMN SAY WILL STOP ME!"

Everyone there was stunned, even Sapphire. Draco talked first.

"Okay you can come, besides Sonic was able to defeat Eggman all the time, So what could possibly go wrong?Your dad and me will be there in case something does go wrong. " Draco said.

Okay now I was confused. I noticed I wasn't alone with this reaction. Draco grabbed Dad and came over to me. "How about you try Chaos Control?"

"Ooookay?" I took out the Chaos Emerald and said the words then I Chaos Controlled to the Eggcarrier. I thought I felt something pull me. Me, Draco, and Dad landed in the control room.

We weren't in the same part.


	6. Chapter 6

"You cannot hope to stop me with your limited power."

Dylan's POV

Before I could react a glass cylinder dropped down, trapping me where I had appeared. Draco and Dad had appeared in front of me.

All of a sudden I heard someone laughing behind me.

"Ohohohoho! I can't believe that worked!" I turned around. I saw a very round, fat human, he was pale, and he was wearing a red upper outfit, I have no idea what you'd call it, that had four gold squares, two on each side, what appeared to be leather pants, and a pair of goggles. The only hair on him was his giant mustache.

Dad was yelling. "Eggman! What are you doing?!"

Eggman was still grinning that giant shit eating grin, he was waving a button in his hand. "Oh, just testing out my robotizer for the first time."

Now something unexpected happened. Draco ran in front of Eggman and grabbed his throat.

"What the hell?!" Eggman gaged.

Draco tightened his grip. "If you press that button, I will strangle you with your own intestines." It could be because there was a wall of glass surrounding me, but I thought I heard Draco's voice change.

"You're...not...Draco." Eggman wheezed.

"Excuse me?" Draco said.

Eggman didn't say anything, but instead he raised the button and, with the flat side that didn't have the button, tapped Draco four times on the arm. It sounded like metal against stone.

We all looked at Draco's arm. It was turning to crystal. Draco, or rather, the thing that looked like him, looked at his arm and said in a deeper, darker voice.

"How deplorable, looks like I got careless." Then he through Eggman up into the air, caught the button, and then blasted Eggman away with a purple energy blast.

"I won't have any interruptions." And it crushed the button. Then the scene got weird. The creature melted into a puddle of just pure darkness, then it reformed into a different shape. It look quite vaguely like Dad, but that's where the similarities ended. it looked like it was made of crystal, anything that was black on Dad was purple on this creature, it only had the top streak, which was white and all of his quills ended in three white points. The white part of Dad's eyes were red on this thing and it had green irises with slitted pupils. The legs were just white clumps of crystal and were covered in some sort of purple smoke, and the hands looked more like that of a skeleton then a person. Where the elbows would be there was just a empty space filled with the same purple smoke that was surrounding the legs.

I looked at Dad. He was standing calmly, but he was staring at the creature the intensity someone only stares at when they're staring death in the face.

Dad shouted. "Mephiles!"

Mephiles turned towards Dad. "Ahh Shadow, we meet again. It seems fate has a tendency to bring us together in the most ideal of situations."

Shadow scowled. "Where's Draco?"

Mephiles laughed, that evil demented laugh that can quite easily fuel your nightmares. "Oh you honestly believe I'd tell you? Plan's tend to work more ideally if you give out as little information as possible, how do you think I convinced Silver to join me? Although he wasn't that bright." Then he turned around and blasted the glass cylinder I was in to pieces. I was tossed backward and hit the metal wall so hard I blacked out.

Author's POV

Dylan dropped like a rock and fell unceremoniously on the cold hard metal floor. Mephiles walked towards Shadow. Mephiles started laughing. Then he and Shadow started fighting. Partway through the fight Mephiles dropped to the ground, apparently too weak to go on. Shadow walked towards Mephiles, then drew his hand back to summon a Chaos Spear to finish Mephiles off. Right then Mephiles got up and blasted Shadow across the room. Shadow hit the wall opposite the one Dylan had impacted.

Mephiles laughed. "I would've believed that a Ultimate Lifeform, such as yourself, would have seen the coming, I'm honestly surprised you left yourself open like that." But Shadow wasn't looking at Mephiles, he was looking at the wall behind him.

Mephiles walked over to Shadow and grabbed his head and pulled it, so Shadow was forced to look at him. "You foolish idiots, you thought I had died 20 years ago, so you decided to settle down, have a family, and live a good life, free from the excitement and danger of the past." He tightened his grip, enough to pierce the flesh and cause a few drops of crimson blood to drip through his fingers, but not enough to kill Shadow or permanently damage him. Mephiles wanted Shadow to suffer. His death would not be swift. "And then the wall came crashing down. The past of twenty years have made your band of protectors weak, sluggish, tired, and foolhardy. Even if you simpletons started training, you would never be able to reach the level of power you had in the past. And then there are your kids, simultaneously your brightest hope and your darkest fear. They might be able to be the heroes you once were, might be able to defeat the evils of this world. But what if they were hurt? What if they died? I know you would never be able to deal with..." He leaned closer and whispered the rest.

"...another Maria on your conscience.' Shadow didn't struggle. He knew if he did he would  
force Mephiles' piercing claws deeper. Although he still had some fight in him, some of that fire that never went out.

"I will still kill you."

Mephiles chuckled.

"Let's see if you'll still be saying that when I'm done with your son."

He snapped his fingers and two clones of him appeared and grabbed Shadow. He whispered to Shadow again.

"Besides, I was under the impression that he wanted to test his abilities."

Then he heard a very loud sound, like something exploded. He then turned around and looked at the area where Dylan had landed. He took one step back. He saw what had caught Shadow's attention. Dylan was laying on his hands and knees, obviously in pain. He had a fiery aura around him, which was lashing out like a nest of snakes, breaking, burning, and melting the area around him. If Mephiles had a mouth, he would have scowled. A fireball or a flamethrower he could dodge, but this child had an unexpected amount of power, but no training whatsoever. His power was sprawling out of control, and he knew that it would release itself in the most violent way, i.e. it would explode, and you can't really dodge an attack that covers the entire area. Mephiles turned his head so he could look at Shadow.

"Well it looks like your son's foolishness has saved you both from my wrath." He then made a dark portal.

"Well, looks like we'll meet later. But don't think you've escaped." Mephiles then walked through the portal. When it closed the clones that we're holding Shadow turned into purple smoke and disappeared.

Dylan's POV

Oh this is perfect, just perfect. Turns out Draco was apparently someone else called Mephiles The Dark, had apparently been Draco for a while, he defeated Dad, and the reason he didn't attack me was because my power was about to blow up the Eggcarrier and I'm on my hands and knees in pain and I can't move. This is turning out to be a _**WONDERFUL**_ birthday. I saw Dad running towards me.

I yelled at him "Dad! Don't try to help." A wave of pain wracked my body.

He kept running. Another wave.

"Dammit Dad! Don't try it, you'll get hurt!" Another.

Still running. Another.

I yelled as loud as I could. "Dad, being the ultimate lifeform doesn't make you invincible!" Another wave hit me. Isure as hell wasn't invincible

Dad stopped. "But Dylan, we need to get you out of here befor.." Just then yet another wave hit me and my aura lashed out at Dad. He dodged it, the area where he just was burnt black.

I quickly explained, my aura was getting more violent. "Dad, this place is about to explode because I have no control over my power, even if you got me out of here, the explosion would still occur, I would still be in the center, and more people would get hurt. At least if it happens here I would only kill Eggman, and frankly I don't care what happens to him."

Dad was still standing there, as if he was trying to make up his mind. Then he looked at me. "You better survive this." He picked up his Chaos Emerald. "After all, we still need to celebrate your birthday." I couldn't tell, but I think he smiled.

I smiled, then another wave hit me, this time more painful than the rest. "Just go!" then he was gone. Then everything changed. For a moment I was just pure pain and violence, then my power, my fucking power, exploded outward, destroying everything in its path, machines sputtered, died, and melted, consumed by the storm of death and fire. The Eggcarrier was ripped in half and fell. I fell with it.


End file.
